Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Internet-based purchasing has grown as a result of the increasing variety of items available for online purchase. This increase in online purchasing has resulted in a commensurate increase in importance of “back-end” systems for handling and shipping items. In many situations, automated item handling systems, which may combine conveyor systems with vision systems, may be used to sort and pack objects with different shapes, sizes, and orientations.